Naruto X Hinata
by sasukecopyninja
Summary: My first actually try at a fan fic


"Ok Hinata, come at me" Neji said breathing heavily from a long afternoon of trianing. Hinata quickly pulled out two kunai and threw them at Neji and preformed a few hand seals,  
"Shrunken Kage Bushin No Jutsu" Hinata shouted, two kunai turned into hundreds. Neji surprised Hinata has learnt so much while he was off training barely was able to put up his ultimate defense to evade the attack. Just before Neji let his defense down Hinata appeared behind him and hit him with Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, which sent Neji flying backwards hitting a tree.  
"Wow Hinata, you've gorwn! I think that enough for today." Neji still in complete disbelief but still rather happy, that his cousin has grown so much in the past three years.  
"Ok," Hinata said falling onto her back in exhaustion, thinking back to the chuunin exam where she was barely able to leave a scratch on Neji and now she can finally beat him, barely, but she can.

Late that afternoon Hinata decided to talk a walk to the grocer and grab a few things for supper, she took her time getting the things she needed such as onions, peppers, lettuce, ect.

Naruto recently back from beating the Akatsuki and saving Gaara he was heading over to the Ramen place for a well disserved bowl of Ramen. He turned the corner to the sreet where his destination was and saw Hinata walking with her groceries.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto shouted with a big smile on his face.

Hinata froze in her tracks her eyes widen and face turned a bright red as that familier voice called her name.

"Naruto-Kun" Hinata whispered under her breath as she smiled and thought about howshe'll finally gain the courage to tell him how she feels. Hinata turned around to towards Naruto nto realizing how much he has grown in past three years and ended up looking up at him, "Naruto…kun,"

"Hinata, long time eh?" Naruto smiled at Hinata which made her blush, "Say how's Neji been I haven't seen him since the Akatsuki mission, have his wounds healed?"  
"Yes, he's fine… we have… been training all afternoon," Hinata breathed and continued, "how are you?"

"Me? I'm great, just out from some Ramen, you should join me,"

"Sorry… I must return home… to give these to the cook" Hinata smiled and looked away from Naruto eyes as usual, Hinata has finally gotten most of her talking to Naruto problem under wraps but still can't manage to look him in the eyes.

"Oh… ok, well if your heading home, do you mind if I come, I wanna see how Neji's doing, is that all right?"

"Yes, I suppose"

Naruto and Hinata walked towards the Hyuuga house with Hinata leading the way. Neither of them talked along the way. After about five minutes of dead silent walking Hinata spoke, "We're here" Naruto nicely opened the gates to the Hyuuga's gigantic home. In astonishment Naruto just stared at the size of the building, after realizing Hinata moved on she lead Naruto to the main yard where Neji was practicing his Jutsu,

"NEJI" Naruto shouted and went over to see him, leaving Hinata to go drop off her groceries. Neji turned around around to see Naruto plant a nice but hard friendly punch on Neji's arm "Buddy,"

"Dam you Naruto, did you have to hit me?" Neji complained and hit him back,  
"Yep, so how have you been, your wounds all better?" Naruto laughed and fell on his ass to sit down. Neji sat down as well,  
"Yes, my wounds have completely healed thanks to Sakura none the less, she sure know her medic Jutsu,"

Hinata walked into the yard and hard Sakura's name, she lowered her had in sadness knowing Sakura is Naruto's long time crush.

"Yeah she has become quite the good medical nin hasn't she. It's good to have a friend like her, she's really changed."

Hinata's eye widened as she smiled and thought to her self 'he said she was a good friend, has he givin' up on her?' with all of her random thinking Hinata almost missed te rest of Naruto and Neji's conversation.

"Yeah, good friend eh? Moved on I see?" Neji nudged Naruto jokingly and the both laughed.

"Yeah I have, we're good friends no need to be anything more, plus, theres someone else," Naruto smiled and laughed,

Hinata fell quietly to her knees smiling 'he has givin up on her, and theres someone else' she was so happy and hoped it was her, although she doubted it.


End file.
